


The *kind of* but also *kind of not* curse of the tik tok

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: A tik tok AU that nobody asked forCute moments ensured
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	The *kind of* but also *kind of not* curse of the tik tok

Emma sat the phone against the pepper shaker on the kitchen island and beckoned regina over. The older woman sighed when she saw it was another one of those ridiculous clock videos again. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, knowing secretly the effect that it had on her. Seeing a flush rise on the other woman's cheeks she smirked. Emma looked over to her phone which had been recording the whole time and pressed play on the music.

_'And you know jigalo ain't never afraid to cuss...'_

Emma smiled cheekily at her and lent forward so her mouth was right next to her ear, Regina froze and held her breath. Was this really what Emma was going to do? She honestly didn't know whether she could enjoy it with a camera arou-

"SHIT FUCK PUSSY ASS MOTHERFUCKING DAMN BITCH" Regina jumped back in surprise and clutched her hand to her chest and looked over to Emma laughing at her before grabbing her tea towel and whipping the blonde over the back with it.

"Miss Swan!" She glared down at Emma who was practically squealing with laughter rolling around on the floor after her impromptu tea towel massacre. 

"Oh my God Regina your face!" Emma was laughing so hard she had her eyes closed, so she didn't see the small smile that threatened to overtake Regina's face. But the camera did.

_______________________________________________

Regina looked down at her phone at the video Emma had posted. She was proud of how much control she usually possesses over her emotions, but you can see that in the video she loses that control the minute the blonde leans in close. Scrolling down the comments she growled, 

_OMG $200 she calls the blonde Daddy in bed_

_Damn she got that lady wrapped round her little finger_

_They're actually an adorable couple_

Thankfully Emma had responded to that particular comment telling them that they weren't actually together. But looking at the rest of the comments, nobody believed her. Many of them had the idea that Emma was the one who was in control, and that just had to change. Scrolling through this offensive app, she took note of a few trending videos that she could do and prepped the recording on her phone. Making her way into the living room, she saw Emma lying across the couch with a Harry Potter book in her arms. Placing her phone down so that it got their whole bodies stretched out on the couch, she smiled when she realised the blonde was still absorbed in the book. She lifted Emma's legs and the music started. Running her fingers as if they were legs up the blondes legs, leaning over her so their faces were close, her fingers walked up over the blondes hops, stomach and when they reached her chest she felt her breath hitch. Ignoring the last couple of beats Regina scrapped her nails up Emma's neck and when the final beat came, she slapped her palm against Emma's face. Gently. So it didn't hurt. But she's not saying that it didn't leave a mark.

"What the fuck..." Emma was so in shock from the whole ordeal that she only just registered the woman walking away laughing that heavenly laugh. Emma turned to the coffee table where she saw the older woman's phone and smiled. This meant war.

____________________________________________

Emma was scrolling through the comments on both of their profiles. After having posted a few challenges and trends, they both had a very popular following. Many of which assumed both women were in a relationship or were at least LGBT. Which Emma didn't mind really. She could understand it. She looked at a video Regina had posted and remembered this day in detail

_Regina and Emma were both in the car, Emma was driving her yellow death trap and Regina in the passenger seat. A quick flash of text appeared at the top of the screen_

**_I honestly didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this..._ **

_"Emma, do you think I'm pretty?" Regina asked the blonde. Emma frowned and blushed at the question,_

_"Well, I mean yeah. I think so. Why? Did someone say you weren't? Because if so, don't listen to them. They're talking bullshit, they obviously don't have eyes or are just jealous of how beautiful you are. You shouldn't doubt it. You're probably the most beautiful woman I have ever met. In this whole town. In the country. Seriously...." Emma looked over to the woman who's eyes were wide open and looked very touched if not a little embarrassed by this sudden confession. Emma realised what she had said and quickly covered up with,_

_"I mean you're no snow white but..." Emma smiled widely at the horror on Regina's face and had to pull over she was laughing so hard. Another flash of text before the video ended,_

**_She just had to ruin_ ** _it..._

Emma didn't know Regina was filming that whole interaction and she smiled fondly. The brunette was getting better at this tik tok business. Much to the dismay of their son, the women were now extremely popular and well known. Clicking onto Henry's profile, she scrolled through and ignored some of the more personal videos with him and violet. Just to preserve the little boy that she still saw. However, she scrolled along and saw one video in particular that caught her eye.

**_What my moms are actually like when they think no one is looking_ **

_It cut to a clip of Emma reaching over to wipe some flour off of Regina's cheek. The two women then looked at each other realising how close they were, blushed intensely and then looked back down at the pasta they were making. An image popped up of Regina smiling sweetly at Emma as they were all sat at the table in the Charmings loft as she held Neal and played with him, making him giggle. It cut to another video clip, this time of Emma and Regina on the couch watching a TV show. Emma was at one end, Regina at the other. It cut to multiple small clips, showing them slowly but surely getting closer together until Regina's head lay on Emma's shoulder and the blonde tucked a strand of hair behind the older woman's ear. Another image, this time of Emma and Regina laughing with their heads thrown back at something one of them had said. Finally, the last clips were of the two women watching each other from afar with such a loving look on their faces in different locations during the few weeks Henry was home. When the video ended text flashed across the screen,_

**_Totally not dating. Totally not in love._ ** _Sure._

Emma stopped an thought about what she had just seen. She did have times where she let her emotions slip. And its obvious that everyone was aware of them by the comments. Well. Everyone except the two of them. Emma never thought that Regina would return her feelings, but this video gave her hope. Thinking of the trending video right now, she knew which one to pick which would confirm or deny her suspicions. 

______________________________________________

Over the next week, Emma had her phone on her at all times. She sneakily took videos of her and Regina together doing domestic things, regina being cute, regina being dorky and Emma teasing Regina. She just had to get this last clip done. After the two women had had dinner and Regina had said she was going to go upstairs and have a shower and go to bed. Emma waited until the water had stopped and put her phone against the flower pot on the table outside Regina's bedroom door. Pressing record, Emma knocked on the door and heard footsteps make her way towards her. The blonde panicked and turned to walk away when the door opened and she was faced with regina in silk pyjamas with wet, curly hair.

"Emma..." Regina looked concerned. Her friend was pale. Paler than usual. She looked a bit frightened. She stepped out into the hallway and placed a hand on Emma's arm. The blonde took a step forward so they were close and placed her hands on Regina's hips before pulling her in against her own body. Regina gasped lightly and as she saw Emma move closer, she closed her eyes and lent forward to meet the woman in the middle. Emma pulled back to see Regina's face,

"Is that okay?" Emma whispered and Regina pulled Emma back in by her biceps and kissed her again. Wrapping her arms around the blondes neck, Regina opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the blondes lips. After being granted access, Emma pushed Regina back into her room and closed the door. She had never been more thankful that her son was an observant smart ass.

**_The video: "put your hand in mine" playing in background_ **

_The video started with Emma telling Regina a joke in the car, and Regina laughing loudly at it. There was no sound, but the way Regina was smiling and the way Emma was looking at Regina as she laughed was enough to show the close relationship the two women had. Text popped up on the screen_

**_Regina is the mother of my son. My best friend. I have loved her forever, but was just too stupid to_ ** _notice..._

_The next clip showed Emma throwing pop tarts into Regina's shopping basket and the older woman consequently picking them up and throwing them back at the blonde with a frown on her face._

**_She keeps me grounded_ **

_A few pictures flashed across the screen from Henry's video, of them looking at each other dreamily from a distance._

**_She makes me happy_ **

_The next clip showed Regina laughing at her phone in the kitchen, then of her napping on Emma's shoulder, then of Emma napping on Regina's lap while she ran her fingers across the blondes scalp in a soothing manner._

**_So, I decided to hop on the bandwagon and kiss her._ **

_Finally, the build up to the chorus showed Emma knocking on the door and waiting. It showed her nearly running away. Regina in her pyjamas with wet, curly hair. Emma grabbing Regina by the waist and kissing her._

Emma cut the video before she pushed the older woman into the bedroom, as much as she wanted everyone to know she loved the woman. She felt like falling everyone that they had sex was a bit of an over share. Regina had watched the video multiple times since then and could never stop herself from smiling. She thought back to the most recent video Emma had posted which was of the Blonde, Henry, Mary Margaret, Regina, David, Ruby and Granny all sitting on their staircase of the mansion swaying left and right in an alternation. Many people had lived it. They were two of the most followed people of tik tok and people were very happy that they were getting more and more videos about their friends and family. As well as the two of them being cute together. Going to the record setting, Regina smiled knowing what she was about to do would not only scar a few of their friends but also make fans very happy.

_Regina showed the floor. Then her shirt on the floor. Then the skirt joined. Then her stockings. Then her underwear. Showing the bottom of her bare thighs and legs walking down the stairs and stopped at the bottom and showed Emma sitting on the couch playing her video games. Behind the camera the clearing of a throat could be heard, Emma turned to see what her girlfriend wanted and dropped her mouth open as well as her controller. Emma made a strangled noise and rose from the couch, eyeing her girlfriends naked body hungrily, a small chuckle could be heard from the behind the camera before the video ended._

Emma and Regina lay next to each other. Regina sleeping peacefully after their hours of lovemaking. It had been 2 years since Emma posted the video of her and Regina finally kissing. Henry had finished college. Neal was now in school. Granny had made plans to retire (which obviously did not happen) and Ruby had finally settled down with a wolf that she had met at the bar. Emma stared at Regina as she slept. The sheet covering her naked body but still highlighting all of her curves. Emma took out her phone and then picked up the object she was looking for from the jacket pocket. Taking a picture of Regina sleeping, with Emma's hand out in front. Holding an engagement ring.


End file.
